Finding Love: Between oceans
by Spike-1983
Summary: Tony and Tim saying goodbye. And what time and distance can do to Tony and Tim. Set after Judgment day.
1. Chapter 1: Team Judgment

**Chapter 1: Team Judgment**

Gibbs and his team were walking into the squad room, they just got back from Director Sheppard's funeral. They only made it to their desk when Gibbs said, "Vance wants us all in his office right now". The team looked at each other and wondered what Vance wanted.

Once they got into the Director's office they saw no indication on Vance's face what he wanted them for. The team was in front of Vance, he began to say, "Tough couple of weeks, it is time to change, so here are you new assignments. McGee you are to report down stairs to the Cyber unit tomorrow. Ziva the Liaison position is no longer needed you are going home. Tony you are going to be the NCIS agent afloat on the USS Seahawk, the transport leaves tomorrow morning. Gibbs meet your new team". Vance dismissed all agent once outside the office door the team looked at each other and it hit them this is it here is the goodbye. The team went back to the squad room and started to clear their desk. No one talk to each other as they got out of the elevator Ziva asked, "Anyone want to get a drink"? they shook their heads no.

They headed to their cars Tony and Tim parked near each other, Tim was about to open his car door then looked at Tony and said, "Do you want some company tonight Tony"? Tony looked at McGee and saw sadness that he is trying to hide so Tony replied, "I would love some company, we can sit and watch a movie".

They decide to both drive separately and meet at Tony's place, once they got there they got some beers and had pizza. They were watching a action film, both Tony and Tim's minds were pre occupied on how they are going to be separated, for don't know how long.

Once the movie was over Tim and Tony were sitting on the couch silently, suddenly Tony began to say, "McGee when you started out at NCIS I did not think you could make it, now you are a good agent. Also over the years I hope we have become friends. I am your friend and always be. As I think of being on the Seahawk and close to you or the other team members that makes me sad. But what makes me hurt the most is that I will not be able to bin the same place and talk to you as much". Tony paused and looked at Tim and saw a mixture of sadness and uncertainty. Tim said, "Tony I am happy to call you my friend, I am going to miss working and hanging out with you. You are a good agent and you will do well on the Seahawk, now the one thing that is unclear is why me not being with you hurts you"?

Tony looked at McGee and he knew what he had to say, "Tim the reason not being around you will hurt is because I love you and I am going to miss you so much". Tim looked at Tony and replied, " Tony you are my friend and I love you to and I miss you to, why don't we make our last night together worth while". With that Tony leaned in and kissed Tim said, "Let us make some memories for when I am gone". with that they re connected with a kiss.

After they took a minute to catch their breath, they looked at each other and then Tony said, "Let's move to the bedroom". Tim took Tony's hand they got to Tony's bed and Tim started to get Tony undressed. One Tony was naked, Tim took a good look and said, "You look so good". Tim leaned in and started to explore Tony's body by licking his cheeks and moved downward. His hands followed the trail his lips did, Tim made it to Tony's nipple and his hand started caressing Tony's now hard cock. Tony was now moaning but he grabbed Tim's hand to stop Tim from continuing his caressing. Tony said, "Tim I want to make love to you, so I need to get you out those clothes". With that Tony made quick work with Tim's clothes, once Tim was naked. Tony pushed Tim on the bed o he was lying down. When Tim was down Tony took Tim into another kiss, he poked out his tongue and Tim opened his mouth and Tony let their tongues explore each other. While still kissing Tony put his whole weight on top of Tim. When their cocks connected together, just as they were getting close to coming Tony stop and looked at Tim and said, "Ti I want to make love to you, do you trust me"? "Yes, I do tell me what to do". Tim replied. "Pull you legs apart and put theme on my shoulders" Tony said. Tim did as he was told, he felt exposed and anxious to find out what was next. Tony opened some lubrication and put some on his fingers. Tony kissed Tim and said, "I am going to stretch you so I can connect with you in the most intimate way. I am going to start with one finger, it may hurt at the start but it will quickly turn into pleasure. You ready"? "Yes I am I trust you and love you" Tim said. Tony put his finger into Tim's opening and new Tim had some pain, Tony started moving his finger around. Once he heard Tim moaning he then added another finger, which he started a scissor motion which stretched him out. "Tony do not stop keep going stretch me and then put you cock in me" Tim said. Tony took Tim and kissed him with deep passion and lust, Tony finally added the third finger and he stroked over Tim's [prostate and Tim replied with, "Oh God Tony, do it now". Tony removed his fingers and reached and got a condom, and was about to open it Tim stopped him and said, "I want to feel you, I know you clean and so am I". With that Tony positioned himself at Tim's opening, Tony kissed Tim asking for permission Tim just gave a small push on Tony's butt. That told Tony to go ahead. With that Tony pushed in a little bit at a time. "Oh God Tony, I love you now come n all the way" Tim said while using his legs to push Tony all the way in, Tony's cock hit Tim's prostate and Tim moaned and said, "Tony don't stop start moving". Tim started pushing while Tony started to thrust at a slow pace, Tim pushed to and after they both got a steady rhythm with Tony thrusting and Tim cock rubbing against Tony. They both kissed and Tony felt a huge rush coming out of his cock he came and said, "Oh, Tim you are beautiful, I love you". He gave a couple final thrust and his climax was over. "Don't hold out Tim now you" Tony said. He started using his hand to stroke Tim's cock he went faster and with in minutes Tim moaned and said, "Tony". Then came all over Tony's belly. Ton laid right on top of Tim and they kissed while embracing each other for a couple of minutes. Then Tony pulled out but Tim tightened his legs not wanting Tony out yet. "I need to clean us up and rest up a bit, then it is your turn to make love to me" Tony said. Tim let him out Tony got a towel and cleaned both of them then got back in bed and embraced Tim. They kissed and Tim said, "Love you Tony" "Love you to Tim" Tony replied. They settled in to a comfortable position and feel asleep to get some rest. Tim was looking forward to give Tony pleasure that he received from Tony with that Tim feel asleep.

Tim was awakened with Tony kissing his ear and then Tim said, "hmm, what time is it"? "5:30 in the AM" Tony said. Tim kissed Tony and said, "okay then well then it is my turn". With that Tony said, "how would you like me". "on you hands and knees" Tim said. With a that Tim was already hard and he put lubrication on and opened Tony up he did not take long finally spread lubrication on his cock. Tim entered Tony they got into a rhythm, Tim knew he was not going to last long. "I am not going to last" Tim said. "Give it to me Tim don't hold back" Tony replied. Tim quickened the pace they both were moaning, Tim moved one of his hands and was stroking Tony's cock and Tim came hard and just said Tony. Minute later Tony cam and covered Tim's hand and said, "Tim". With a that Tim withdrew himself then got the towel and cleaned them off. Tim looked at the clock and it was 6:00 AM, "We better get up we need a shower, then I will drive you to your transport" Tim said. "Okay you join me it will cut on time" Tony replied. With that they gout of bed and then they showered.

Finally they were about to go out of Tony's door when Tony turned a gave Tim a passionate kiss and said, "Now we can remember this night while we are apart" Tony said. Tim said, "Love you Tony" "Love you Tim" Tony replied. With a that they headed to the transport that was taking Tony to the Seahawk, before Tony boarded he said, "I will keep in touch okay" "You better or I will come after you" Tim replied with a that Tony gave Tim hug and said in a low voice in Tim's ear " love you bye" "Love you to be careful bye" Tim said. With that Tim watched as Tony got on the transport with a final wave Tony was gone. Tim left and went and picked up his car, he drove back to his place and changed. He reported for duty to the Cyber Unit and started his new job. He said to himself, "This is not going to be easy change".

to continue their mission, life goes on.


	2. Chapter 2: Time goes by

**Chapter 2: Time goes by**

It has been two weeks since Tony's departure to the Seahawk Tim has not heard from Tony. Well Tony needed time to get used to the job, also get comfortable with life on the USS Seahawk.

Also I needed time to get into the grove of my new job, now Tim was getting anxious to hear from Tony. Well that is it I am going to send an e-mail to Tony, I waited for everyone else to go home and said, "I'm just going to finish this report". When the room was empty Tim opened his gmail account and found Tony's address, and open a blank e-mail page. Tim started typing, "Tony, well it has been two weeks since we last spoke, how are things going on the Seahawk? I hope your staying out of trouble, well my work in Cyber Unit is going well. But it is not as interesting as field work was, anyways I get to have lunch with Abby and I get the scope of what is happening with the new team Gibbs. Nothing big yet, well I am going to close for now. You better right back soon or remember I said I will come after you. Talk to you later Love you Tony and miss you. Also please be careful because, I am not there to watch your back. Love, Tim

With that Tim signed out and headed to the elevator, then to the garage and go in his car and drove home. When Tim got home he ate and ate a quick dinner. Then played a computer game then went to bed. Tim feel asleep to the thoughts of his last night with Tony. With that Tim feel asleep.

Tony was heading to the NCIS office to file the daily report before going to his quarters and going to bed. Tony finished his report and the only time he gets to check his personal emails is when he is off duty, once he sent his daily report to the XO. He went to the internet and got into his gmail account, he had four new e-mails. One was from Ziva, second from Abby and the third was junk mail. Finally the last e-mail was from Tim

Tony deleted the junk mail, then opened Tim's e-mail he will read Abby and Ziva's after Tim's. Tony started to read the e-mail, and was glad to hear things are doing well at NCIS, once he got to the part where Tim would come after him. He said to himself, "Well I better write back right away". Tony felt good when Tim said he loves me, also happy that Tim is worried that he may get into trouble.

Dear Tim, I am happy to hear that your work is going well, say hello to Abby for me. Well life got on here on the Seahawk, no big cases just small disputes. I sure miss working on cases I also miss team Gibbs, especially working with you. As I have down time and before bed, I think of you and the last night we had together. Tim I miss you so much, I love you and wish I could hold you and show my love for you. Please thing about coming for a weekend, the Seahawk is due for a weekend shore leave in Mexico. That is on March 9th let me know if you can swing that. I am going to go and get some rest, have a good day talk to you later. Love you Tim, Tony. Tony sent the e-mail and signed out and went his quarters and feel asleep with the hope that Tim may come and the chance to be with each other, with that he feel into a peaceful sleep.

Tim came into work and he was an hour early, he wanted to get an early start so he can have a extended lunch with Abby. He turned on his computer and he was going to check gmail, he looked in his in box and saw an e-mail from Tony. He clicked on it and read it, he was happy to see things going well on the Seahawk. Then he saw the part where Tony wanted to have a weekend together when the Seahawk has shore leave in Mexico. Well there was no question Tim was going to get that weekend off, he missed Tony to much he needed to see him. Anyways I have vacation days I have not taken yet, since it was March 1st he needed to request the time off then get a plane ticket. He wrote his supervisor, with that Tim went to work and he headed to lunch with Abby and told her that he is going to go see Tony on March 9th. She wished she could go but said, "say hi for me and enjoy catching up". When Tim got back to work, the day went fast, before leaving for the night he checked his work e-mail and saw that he was granted that weekend off. He now had to write Tony and tell him that he is coming, then get a round trip plane ticket for departure on the 9th and return on the 11th. When Tim got home he had dinner then went to his computer and opened a black e-mail, Tony, I have good news I got that weekend off. I am working on getting plane tickets, I am so happy and going to cound down the days until we can have time together. I need to work on those tickets, I will e-mail you the details when I get them. So you can meet me at the airport, Love you Tony. Tim sent the e-mail then went to price line to find plane tickets for the 9th and return on the 11th. He got round trip ticket he will leave 8 AM on the 9th and reach Mexico by 4 PM. Then on the 11th leave at 9 PM that will give him more time with Tony before he has to report back to the Seahawk at 7 AM on Monday. Tim will get back to Washington DC by midnight, with that he e-mailed Tony the details and Tony replied that he will pick him up at the airport and Tony will try to see what hotels will be available and said he will have one when Tim arrives. With that Tim went to bed with a smile knowing he will be with Tony in a week, that night he dreamed about Tony and he got hard and pleasured himself wishing it was Tony. With Tony's face and his hands on him, he went into his pants and started to stroke himself. Tim started slow but thinking of Tony he speed up his strokes, he was moaning and he was close to coming. When he finally came he said Tony's name with that he feel asleep.

As the Seahawk was making it's way to Mexico the crew was excited for their well deserved shore leave. Tony was full of excitement for the shore leave because, he was going to be with Tim, he could not tell the truth when a crewman asked what he going to do on shore leave. Tony said he was going to catch up with a friend, with that the crewman went on his way. Finally, the Seahawk docked in Mexico, it was two so Tony got his weekend bag and went to the car he rented and headed to the airport. He parked the car and was now standing at the gate waiting for Tim to get off the plane, two minutes later Tim came out and was looking for Tony. Tony said, " Over here Probie". With that Tim made it to Tony and gave a quick hug and Tim said, "Let's go and get my luggage and get our of here". With a wink Tony replied with a him of lust in it, "Sound good let's go". Tony was watching Tim as he was waiting for his bag, he was so happy to finally have Tim here. He was smiling, when Tim got his bag and was now in front of Tony and asked him, "what are you smiling about"? Tony replied, "tell you in the car". With that they headed to Tony's car and they were on their way Tim asked, " Okay tell me what you were you smiling about". Tony reach out and took Tim's hand in his and said, "I am just so happy you're here, I missed you so much". Tim squeezed Tony's hand and replied, "I missed you so much and I am happy to be here, I love you and want you so bad". Tony took a glance at Tim and with that looked he told Tim he wanted him to. Tony said, "Tim I want you so bad I been anxiously waiting for this weekend. Now let's get to our hotel". Tim followed Tony into the lobby, Tony went and rented a room for the weekend. Tony got the key an came back to Tim and said, " let's go". They finally were at their room Tony put in the key and they both headed in the door. Once the door was closed Tim went to put his bag down on the counter next to the door. Tony locked the door and moved in front of Tim and dropped his bag, and closed the gap between them. He leaned down and kissed Tim with passion and longing. Tony poked his tongue out and Tim opened his mouth and their tongues connected and they both moaned. Tony had Tim against the door. Tony had Tim a tight embrace while rubbing his cock with Tim's, Tim pulled back and said, "I need you now, bed and make love to me". As they headed to the bed they both made quick to remove their clothes, Tony kissed Tim and lightly pushed him so hew was lying on the bed. When Tony joined him he kissed Tim again and then slowly kissed him downward went from his neck and while on his neck bit it and said, "I left a mark saying your mine". With that Tony kept moving downward, he finally it to Tim's cock which was hard and leaking. Tony kissed the tip Tim moaned and said, "oh god Tony take my cock please". With that Tony slowly swallowed Tim's cock and his hand went to Tim's nipple and now Tony's mouth found a steady rhythm with him thrusting down and Tim pushing upward. He kept it up and his other hand went down to his own cock and stroked it at the same rhythm he was giving Tim. Tim said, "I going to come Tony give it to me". With that Tim head fell back and with a loud moan he came hard in Tony's mouth which Tony swallowed all Tim could give. Tony was still stroking himself he speed up his thrust and he said, "oh god Tim I am coming now". With that Tony cam back up and said to Tim, "Love you so much Tim". Caressing Tim's chest, Tim replied, "Love you to". With that Tim leaned in and gave Tony a kiss, they just laid in a content embrace loving and soaking in each other. Tim said, "I am hungry want to order room service"? Tony said, "Yes I will do you go throw on a robe and get me one". With that Tony picked up the phone and ordered dinner, Tim came back with a robe on and handed Tony a robe. He gave Tony a quick kiss, Tony got up and put the robe on. While they waited for room service they sat in bed Tony against the head board and Tim sitting between Tony's legs his back resting on Tony's chest. They were watching TV, Tony had his hand in Tim's robe rubbing Tim's nipple. Tim was moaning softly, Tim said, "If you keep that up the bell boy will see us in a compromising position". Tony kissed Tim's neck and said, "I don't care". Tim grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it and said, "Let us eat first then I can make love to you". Tim kissed Tony that is when the bell boy knocked on the door. Tim said, "I will get it". Tim let the bell boy in he tipped him and he left.

They ate dinner then they pushed the cart away, they were laying in bed resting. When Tim said in Tony's ear, "Hey I think it is time to full fill my promise". With that Tim kissed Tony and moved to lay on top of Tony, they started to push against each other. With a moan Tony said, "Tim I need you right now". With that Tim lubrication on his cock and said to Tony, "You ready". "I been ready for this ever since I left DC and you. I need to fill the empty spot I have" Tony replied. With that Tim entered him he pushed in until he was all the way in, he just stayed there to feel complete. Tony started pushing up which told Tim to start thrusting he did he got a steady rhythm when he hit Tony's prostate Tony said, "Tim more of that please". With that Tim's rhythm speed up and Tony cock was needing attention so Tony reached and started stroking it. When Tim grabbed Tony's hand and said, "Le me do that". Tim kissed Tony and he stroked Tony's cock at the same pace of his thrust, they both were moaning and Tim quickened his thrust his climax was coming. He said, "Tony I can't hold out I am coming". With a moan and shouting Tony's name Tim came and filled Tony. Tim kept stroking Tony and said, "Now you baby come on and come for me". Tony with a loud voice said oh yes Tim. They just stayed like that for a minute then they moved into a comfortable embrace, Tony laying on his back with Tim fae on his chest and a leg over his one leg. They kissed and said to each other Love you and feel asleep.

Tim woke up the next morning a saw it was only 9 AM, so he looked at Tony who was still asleep. He just looked at him and saw the peace on Tony's face and Tim knew he was the reason for his peaceful look. Tim stroked Tony's lips and kissed him and he moved his leg up and stroked Tony's cock which got a moan from Tony. Tim saw Tony's eyes open and Tony said, "Hmm good morning now this is a sight to wake up to". He kissed Tim and flipped him and they ended pushing each other and coming at the same time. Once they relaxed Tim said, "Let's get up so you can show me the town. I promised Abby a souvenir". "You can't let her down" Tony said. "I going to shower and then you and then we get dressed and go have breakfast, then go sight seeing". They finished breakfast and were walking around and Tim found a stuffed dog for Abby, they ate dinner and that is how that last two days went. The last day they stayed in bed and made love in the morning had lunch then one more time before they needed to check out. They were heading to the door, Tim turned around to Tony and kissed him so passionately that Tony was out of breath when they stepped back. Tim still embracing Tony said, "That is to help me get through the lonely days without you. I love you Tim and going to miss you". Tim kissed him again and then kissed and bit Tony's neck and left his mark on Tony, Tony did the same to Tim. Now they both have a physical reminder of their love. Finally they were at Tim gate and they gave a quick hug and said bye and Tony said, "Keep out of trouble, Probie bye". Tim smiled and said, "I will you stay safe and keep in touch". They looked at each other and with their eyes said I love you, Tim turned around and went through the gate. Tony said to himself, "here we go again being away from each other, now I have an empty part of me. Hope that soon I can have it back". with that Tony left and went back on board the Seahawk once all crewman were on board they were heading for the east coast to continue their mission, life goes on.


	3. Chapter 3: Finally a long time reunion

**Chapter 3: Finally a long time reunion **

Time goes on it has been three months since Tony was with Tim, they keep in touch from what McGee can tell Tony without getting in trouble he has been working on a decryption project for the director. He says that Abby tells him there may be a mole on Gibb's team, with that Tony got back to work on reports.

McGee was still working on his computer when the elevator door opened, the Director and Gibbs made their way to McGee, Director asked for an update and gives McGee the okay to fill Gibbs in. Now Gibbs has to find the mole, with the Director said, "Good job McGee go home get some rest". It took Gibbs two weeks to locate the mole, with Tim's decryption the mole hunt was done.

With that Tim had regular work hours again, he did not get to e-mail Tony this week with working over time on the decryptions. When Tim got home he wrote Tony, Hey Tony, Sorry I have not written in a week I finished that project I working on, Gibbs found the mole. I can not tell you the name I will get in trouble, anyways I hope you weren't worried and I bet you were anxious to hear from me. How are things on the Seahawk? I am so tired for the last two weeks, I have been working overtime. I am going to got to bed, I get tomorrow off I get to sleep in. I love you and miss you Tony. Tim

The next morning Tony read Tim's e-mail and was happy to see Gibbs found the mole and Tim finished his decryptions, well Tim deserved the day off. Tony while on break decided to go up on deck and call Tim. He wanted to hear Tim's voice, once Tony was up on deck and found a good signal and slightly quiet sport he dialed Tim's home number.

Tim was sitting and watching TV when his home phone rang, he saw the caller ID and was happy to see it was Tony. Tim picked up the phone and said, "Hello Tony, so what do I owe for this phone call"? "Hey Probie just wanted to make your day and mine, and also just to hear your voice. So things are looking up at NCIS" Tony said. Tim replied, "Yes they are and it is good to hear your voice to". "Any idea if Gibbs is going to work on getting the team back together"? Tony asked. "I can't say let you know when I find out" Tim replies. Tony says, "well Tim my break is over got to get back to work, enjoy your day off. Love you Tim". "Love you to Tony bye" Tim says when the connection ended. Well with a smile on his face Tim went back to watch TV and said to himself it did make my day to hear Tony's voice. I did not realize how much I missed him. Hopefully the team will get back together and he and Tony can finally be together for longer than a weekend.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Gibbs reunites

**Chapter 4: Team Gibbs reunites**

A couple of weeks after Tim talk with Tony, Gibbs was able to get part of the team back. McGee and Ziva were back and the only team member missing was Tony. As hard as Gibbs tried to convince Director Vance to reassign DiNozzo back to his team Director said no. Life went back to normal cases cam and the team solved them but never felt complete, Tim in his e-mail told Tony that the team is not the same without him. Also that Gibbs is trying to get you back home.

Tony in a e-mail to Tim wrote, "Probie (which is a nickname for Tim), I am really getting tired of being the only NCIS agent and being cooped up on this ship. I really need to get out of here, at night I picture being back home and on team Gibbs again. Also strong longing to be with my Probie again, got to go and start my day. Say hi to the team I am thinking of you daily love you Tim".

Tim read the e-mail and was saddened and wanting Tony home he is lonely and ready to be with my love again, I want to relearn to work and be with Tony again. Tim in bed dreams about their reunion and just is full of peace, When he wakes up he knows Tony not here and Tim is lonely. With that Tim got up and headed to work. The team not had a case for a week so the team is catching up on their paper work.

Gibbs was at his desk doing his paper work when he got a call, Gibbs answered and said, "Gibbs, was being filled in that Tony had a case that connected with one of Gibbs unsolved cases". One Gibbs hung he got up and said to Ziva, "Find the background information on Senior Field Officer Johnson who was stationed on the Seahawk, McGee looked up known associates and his bank record for Johnson". Ziva and McGee were at work Gibbs went to the Director's office to fill him in, Vance scheduled a video conference with DiNozzo and now Gibbs and McGee were in MTAC when Tony came on the screen. He gave his report then said he is going to follow leads in Mexico with a that Gibbs and the Director left McGee so he can get information sent to the Seahawk. After Gibbs and the Director left Tony said, "okay Probie send me all the information you and Ziva found I will work it on my end, and Probie here is looking at you kid. Tim smiled and said, you also have a good fruit salad. Tim sent the information and the connect was gone" Tim smiled because before their weekend in Mexico ended, Tony came up with a code phrase if they talked in public at work. They decided the phrase "Here is looking at you kid" which means Love you.

As the week went on the case was moving forward, Tony found a lead and the Director said that Gibbs and Ziva go and give DiNozzo help in Mexico. Gibbs put McGee in charge of the case in Washington, although he was disappointed he just said, "Yes, boss".

After a couple of days Gibbs reported back that they got the killer and they will be on their way home, and they are brining an extra passenger. When the Director told Abby, Ducky and McGee they were happy to get Gibbs back and the case solved. McGee knew in his heart that Tony was on his way home.

Tim and Abby were in the squad room waiting for the elevator doors to open which Gibbs, Ziva and Tony came out of. Abby made her way to them she hugged Gibbs, Ziva then gave Tony a big hug saying, "Tony, welcome home your staying"? After a celebration and catching up Tony said to Gibbs, " I am reassigned back to NCIS Washington, Director just told me". Gibbs looked up and gave Vance a thankful nod, Tony was talking to the group but gave Tim a big smile and said, "well Probie I am back get ready for me giving you a hard time". "Well then it is finally back to normal then" Tim replied. Finally they were in the parking garage heading home saying, "see you in the morning". Tim said to Tony, "DiNozzo need a ride since you don't have a car"? "Yes, I would thanks" Tony said. They were on their way to Tony's place as they down on Tony was holding Tim's hand and then moved his hand up Tim's arm and was caressing Tim's neck. Tim moaned softly and said, "that feels good but unless you want me to get us hurt you need to stop, we can continue that at your place". Tim squeezed Tony hand and with that Tony just held on to Tim's hand.

Tony was in front of his door with Tim behind him, once inside Tony closed the distance between them. Tony took Tim hands and then kissed Tim with all the longing he had. Tim was pinned against the door, Tony kissing he stick his tongue out and Tim opened his mouth willing, needing to feel Tony. They stopped and Tony looked at Tim said, "Oh God Tim I missed you so much. I need you so bad". "I need you Tony make love to me" Tim replied. With another kiss Tony grabbed Tim's hand and headed to his bedroom, Tim removed his and Tony's jacket. Once in the bedroom Tony made quick work on Tim's clothes, then Tim laying on his back on the bed Tony kissed Tim and laid on Tim and when their cocks connected they said in unison, "Yes". Tony started to thrust down and Tim pushed up. Tony was almost ready to come when hew stopped and said, "I want to make love to you Tim". "I love you and I need to fill my empty spot" Tim said. Tim put his legs on Tony's once Tim was ready Tony put lube on his cock then he entered Tim slowly and finally was in he hit Tim's prostate and Tim moaned. And said, "more of that please move". Tony started to thrust he found a steady rhythm and was stroking Tim's cock with the same rhythm of his thrust. Tony was close he said, "Tim I going to come". Tim gave Tony a push which then one final thrust Tony came hard and fast. Tony jus laid on top of Tim just feeling complete again. With a kiss Tony said, "I love you and I am happy to make you feel whole again". "Tony I want to make you whole again" Tim said. Now Tony was ready Tim entered him and he moved slow at first but he knew he was not going to last to long, he found a good pace and had the same rhythm with Tony's cock. Tim moaned and said, "Tony I am close to coming". "Don't hold back give it to me" Tony said. With a few more hard stroke then he came yelling Tim's name. Now they are laying together and gave a kiss, Tim said, "Tony I love you and now I feel complete I am not lonely anymore, don't leave me again". "I love you to and I am not going anywhere" Tony said. They feel asleep, Tony woke up the next morning and smiled at the sight of Tim next to him. He caressed Tim's cheek and kissed his ear and Tim moaned then Tony kissed his mouth, Tim looked at Tony and said, "Good morning". "Good morning Probie" Tony said then kissed Tim. Tim and Tony drove separately to work, work went back to normal. The team was in sync again, the only change was that Tony and Tim are together and keeping it from the team.

Tony and Tim been together for four months and Tony had a surprise for Tim. As Tim and Tony were at dinner at a restaurant, they were at a table outside they now were sitting and drinking their drinks. Tony looked at Tim and Tim knew something was up he said, "what are you thinking about"? "I am just thinking how it is silly to keep on gong from your place to mine" Tony said. Tim looked at Tony and Tony took a deep breath and continued, "I have a solution to our problem how about you move in with me temporally then we look for a bigger place" Tim took Tony's hand in his and said, "I be happy to move in and then we can look for a bigger place which will be our home". Over the next week after work Tony helped Tim move his stuff to his place. Tim had to put some of his things in storage because Tony's apartment was not big enough. Once Tim was moved in the next step was to go apartment hunting so they can start living their lives together.


	5. Chapter 5: Apartment Hunting

**Chapter 5: Apartment hunting**

Tim was at his desk he was suppose to be looking up financial records for their current case, but he was distracted with all he is doing. He and Tony have been spending a week looking on the internet for apartments, with that Tim did not notice that Gibbs went to get coffee, a ding went off on his computer he read it and it said, "Probie come grab a coffee in the break area" Tony typed. "Okay I will meet you up their in a couple" Tim replies. Tony was at a table with two coffees, when Tim came and joined him. They drank their coffees Tony reached out and patted Tim's leg. Tim looked up at Tony. Tony said, "Tim are you okay you been quiet all day"? "I am fine jus hoping that our apartment hunting would be over" Tim replied. Tony took Tim's hand and squeezed it, "we find a place okay, here is looking at you kid". "Same to you Tony" Tim replied. With that they went back to work.

Tony and Tim had a weekend full of looking at apartments, on Friday they looked over the list of the places they are going to look at Saturday they had three places to look at. The first one was a two bedroom one bath room, with a spacious kitchen. Tim liked the living room and the spare bedroom which would make a perfect office for them both. The next two had two bedrooms one bathroom but smaller kitchen and living room. Sunday they looked at two more. The first was like the last two they saw yesterday, second one had two bedrooms one bathroom. The rooms were good size closet the second room was perfect size for the office.

The kitchen was spacious, the dinning room and living room was good size with a fire place. Also had a balcony, also it was ten minutes from work. Tony and Tim went to dinner and they looked over the five apartments and the pros and cons of each.

They said no to the two they looked at on Saturday and kept the first on they looked at on Saturday. They also put the second one they look at today with they were down to two apartments to choose from. After they ate they went back to their (Tony's) apartment and discussed the two apartments, Tim said he liked the one that was ten minutes from work. Also how the kitchen, living and dinning room was setup, Tony said he liked the first because of the spacious kitchen. He also liked the second one for the balcony and big master bedroom and for the ten minutes from work.

Both Tony and Tim had more pros for the second place then cons, finally Tony and Tim decided we are going to make a deal for the second place. All they had to do was call the owner of the apartment building, it is to late tonight Tony will do it before they go to work. And try to go do the paper work on their lunch break.

Monday morning before work Tim called the lakeshore apartment owner, she said yes you guys can come and do the paper work this afternoon. It was a slow Monday morning no case so the team had time to catch up on paper work. Which was fine for Tony and Tim, finally Tony said to Gibbs that he is going out for lunch and he owes McGee lunch for loosing a bet. Gibbs just nodded and said you take an hour, Tim and Tony were at Lakeshore Apartment owner office they are filling paperwork. They got the contract signed and were about to find out the monthly rent and how much they have to pay up front Tony said to Tim, " we need to get back to work". Tim nodded and asked Susan the owner, "can we come back and finish this at 6 PM"? She said, "Yes I will see you then". On their way back to work they talked and said they are gong back to Susan right after work to finish up the paper work. Then get their keys and take a tour then got to dinner just hoping that we don't get a case.

They got back to the squad room and asked Ziva if anything happened she said no, they went back to their paper work. By the time 5:30 came around Ziva went to the elevator, then Tim said goodnight to Gibbs and went to the parking garage. Three minutes later Tony cam and met Tim at his car, once in they are now heading to Susan to finish paper work for the apartment. Once they finished the paper work and got the keys they said to Susan they will call her with a date they can move in. now they need to pick a moving day.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving day and being home

**Chapter 6: Moving day and being home**

After they finally officially got their apartment, they now had to decided when they are going to move in. First they needed to figure out what furniture and other things they want to put into their apartment, then they need to decided to both go through each others stuff and choose what to keep and what to give away.

They decided the weekend of June 25th as their moving day, they let Susan know they have two weeks to get ready to move. They worked then they came home and went to work on moving, Monday evening after dinner they started sorting through Tony's furniture. First they started in the living room, they decided to give away his living room set. They want to buy the living room furniture to make it theirs, next they moved to the kitchen. When Tim moved into Tony's place he gave away his cooking equipment and brought his dishes with him but they are in storage. They decided to keep both sets of dishes but they needed to buy a china cabinet to store them, overall they gave away Tony's living room set, his bed and his dinning room table. Now they need to go through Tim's stuff, the weekend came and that was left to do was go through Tim's stuff. Tim already gave away his bed, some of his kitchen stuff his living room furniture, so he had the rest of his furniture in storage. They decided to keep his computer and his desk, Tony and Tim will share Tim's computer so Tony cleared his computer, since they already had two book shelves one would go in the office, the other in the living room.

The following week was stressful for Tony and Tim because the team got a case and it was not a simple case, they had to work through leads that meant long hours. Most of the week they would not get home late, finally they solved the case on Thursday for the hard work Gibbs gave the team the weekend off. That weekend for Tony and Tim meant shopping, Friday was shopping for living room furniture. They decided on a nice pull out couch and a wood and glass coffee table, also a TV and DVD cabinet. They sent it right to their new apartment, Saturday was shopping for a new bed for the master bedroom. They went with the queen size bed that was with the separate comfort number bed, which had a nice matching head and foot boards. They also found nice sheets and matching curtains, that was sent to their new apartment. Also bought a new dinning room set and a china cabinet, finally Sunday came and they had to set up and figure out where to put their living room, then dinning room. Finally their master bed room, the last week before the moving day they finish setting up the office. They had to rent a U-Haul the res of the week was full of packing their clothes and other stuff. By Thursday Tony's apartment only had boxes in it, they slept on the floor for their last night. After work on Friday they filled the U-Haul and unpacked the U-Haul into their new apartment, Tony returned the U-Haul while Tim put boxes into the right rooms.

During the weekend the team had to work, but lucky for them they did not get a case. So the team worked on paper work, each nigh Tim and Tony worked on unpacking. Over the next week they finished setting up the apartment, by Friday it was done and they were pleased how it turned out. Now they finally felt at home, to celebrate they had a nice dinner in their new dinning room. Then their christened their new bed, the following morning Tim woke up and had a smile on his face. He gave Tony a kiss and Tony woke up saying, "Good morning" Tim replied. "Good morning and I am happy to wake up with you next to me". With that Tony kissed Tim and they got up and headed to work. Life went on and Tim and Tony were finally having a life together.


	7. Chapter 7: Tony commitment to Tim

**Chapter 7: Tony ready to make the ultimate commitment to Tim**

Tim and Tony have been in their place for six months now, and they finally feel at home. At work though they have noticed it is getting harder to hide their relationship from the team, one night at dinner they were talking about it. Tony said, "How about we have the team over for Thanksgiving and tell them about our relationship". Tim replied, "Oh okay just the team, Palmer and Ducky not the Director". Tony agreed with Tim.

Since Thanksgiving was a week away they had to plan and shop for Thanksgiving, in the midst of their planning Tony finally decided he is going to ask Tim to marry him. Now the tricky part is to pick the ring to give Tim, he also needed to buy two. Tony will not put his on till the weeding.

Tim and Tony got RSVP from the team, Ducky and Palmer, so that was done. It was two days before Thanksgiving and Tim had some reports to finish since I finished mine early in order to be able to get the rings. Which I order early, now Tim was still working Tony said, "I will see you at home". " I will be maybe one more hour" Tim replied. With that Tony left and went straight to the jewelry store, he had the ring engraved which on Tim's said your mine and his said I am yours. He was at home and hid the rings with one in a box for Tim, in one of his desk drawers under papers. Tim walked in just as he was closing the drawer, he came into the office and gave Tony a quick kiss and said he is tired and hungry. After they ate a late dinner they were in bed watching TV, since Thanksgiving is soon the team has the next two days off. So they were telling what thy had to do tomorrow to prepare for Thanksgiving, they are going to make a cheese cake and set out table cloths and the silver wear and dishes. Wash them put them on the dinning room table, finally let the turkey out to defrost and do quick cleaning of the apartment. On Thanksgiving will be a early wake up to prepare the turkey, cherry pie, salads, and set the table. They told their guest to come around 4pm.

The following day they washed dishes and made the cheese cake and cleaned and then they went out for a early dinner. When they got back they put out the turkey, watched a movie and since they needed to get up early went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Thanksgiving with friends

**Chapter 8: Thanksgiving with friends and two special announcements**

Thanksgiving day is finally here, Tony woke up and saw that Tim was already up already. He went looking for him, he found him in the kitchen working on getting the turkey ready, he was putting a marinade on then he put it in the oven. He then went to prepare the potatoes, Tony came in the kitchen and gave Tim a quick embrace and said, "Good morning". Tim replied, "Good morning to you". Tony handed Tim a coffee and sipped his, he looked at Tim and asked, "Okay what can I do"? "Please peel these potatoes" Tim replied.

The morning went by it was 2pm, they had everything made but the turkey was still in the oven. Now all thy had to do was set the table, they finished that and now got showered and dressed.

Now they saw the turkey was just about done, finally a knock at the door came and it was Ziva. She brought a fruit plate, then Abby and Gibbs came they brought wine and some coffee cake. Duck brought a salad, and Palmer came in after Ducky.

They were all sitting in the living room talking, while waiting for the turkey Tim excused himself to check the turkey. Tony came in and asked Tim want to tell the team now about our relationship. Tim nodded and said yes. They headed back in and stood near the fire place and Tim said, "we want to say we are happy you all came, there is something I need to tell you. Tony and I are in a relationship and have been for a year now". They looked at the team and saw acceptance and smiles, they all said we know and they were happy for you both.

They were at the dinning room table and were just digesting the wonderful dinner, Tim got up and started to clear the dishes when suddenly Tony said, "Tim please come back to the table". With a curious look Tim sat down Tony looked around and then at Tim and said, "Tim I want to say I am very thankful you are in my life, you push me to be that best person I can be. I want to thank you". Tony moved over to Tim and grabbed his hands and looked in Tim's eyes, and continued "as you know I have always had trouble with commitment, today I am turning a new leaf. Tim I love you so much, I would be honored it you would marry me". There were quiet sniffles around the table but Tony did not notice because he was looking in Tim's eyes waiting for his answer. Finally Tim with a smile said, "Tony I will marry you and be happy to finally have us committed to each other". With a huge similes Tony placed the ring on Tim's finger and they embraced and kissed. All of sudden Tim was engulfed in a huge hug from Abby and she congratulated him then moved to Tony. Next Ziva wished both of them congratulations, Gibbs said good luck. Ducky patted Tony on the back and said, " congratulations my boy and I am happy for you". Palmer shook their hands and said he is happy for them. After the team left the food and dishes were done, Tim said, "I have so much to be thankful for and looking forward to marrying you". Tim kissed Tony and that night they celebrated their engagement, now come the preparation for the wedding.


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding and a life together

**Chapter 9: Wedding in Boston and life together**

Tim and Tony decided to bring the new year by getting married, now that they have set the date now they had to plan the wedding. They told the team so they could start buying airplane tickets, Tim and Tony told them they will pay for the hotel rooms. All they had to do was pay for their airplane tickets, since it was the beginning of December airlines were having New Year discounts. Tim and Tony got theirs and also found a hotel and booked five rooms, Four single bed and one double bed, next they did research on good restaurants to have dinner after the ceremony. They said they are going to work on getting reservations on December 30th, They are flying out on December 31st. They told Gibbs, Abby, Ziva and Ducky so they can try to fly out the same day. All they had to do was wait to hear the teams final travel plans.

It was two days before Christmas Eve and everyone was invited to Ducky's house and stay for Christmas Eve and day, since Ducky had enough room. Tim and Tony got their shopping done for Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky and Abby. Now the only gifts they had to get was for each other, Tim got Tony a photo album and he engraved it Tim and Tony's life moments. And right on the cover was a picture of the two of them.

They arrived at Ducky's and knocked and Gibbs opened the door and said to tell Ducky you're here, then Ducky told them where they are staying they are in the basement on a air mattress. They came and joined everyone in the living room and enjoyed conversation and the night went by, finally everyone headed bed with see you in the morning.

Next morning Tim work up and saw that Tony was still sleeping, he decided to let Tony sleep in a bit. When he made it to the kitchen he saw Gibbs and Ducky drinking coffee and talking, they were talking about how Ducky wanted to take a vacation to his homeland Scotland and that he would love for Gibbs to with him. Gibbs said, "I will think about it Duck and get back to you". That is when Tim came into the kitchen and said good morning and Merry Christmas, he grabbed a coffee and sat at the table and was talking with Gibbs and Ducky. When Ziva and Abby came in Ducky and Gibbs were making breakfast when Ziva said is Tony up yet. Tim said, "No I was just about to go wake him up". Tim grabbed a coffee for Tony and went to the basement and set the coffee next to the bed, he gave Tony a quick kiss and said, "Good morning sleepy head, there is breakfast waiting in the kitchen. Hurry up or everyone is going to take it all". Tim was at the table eating when Tony joined them and sat down and eating everyone said, "Good morning and Merry Christmas".

They all finished breakfast and now were in the living room relaxing watching some Christmas special on TV. Everyone decided to exchange gifts after dinner before everyone goes home, the day went by they all sat talked then ended playing bridge. Ducky finished dinner and they all were eating after they finished they helped clear table Ducky said I will clean up after you all go. Gibbs said, "I am going to stay and help you no arguments". With that they headed to the living room, they now exchanged their gifts. They let Gibbs go first he opened Abby's gift first it was a gift card for his coffee shop near work. Ziva gave him a book of pictures of sailing boats, Tim gave him a new leather note pad for when they are out in the field. Tony gave him a tool box, finally Ducky gave Gibbs a book of life quotes, Gibbs gave everyone a thank you.

Now it was Ducky's turn, Abby gave Ducky a new bow tie and new suspenders, Ziva gave him a photography book of Scotland. Tony and Tim went together on a gift it was official plate with Scotland and on it a landscape on it. Finally Gibbs gave Ducky a envelope when Ducky opened it, it was two airline tickets to Scotland. Abby's turn Gibbs gave her a new bowling bag that had skull logo on it, Ziva gave her a new CD of one of her artist, Tony and Tim gave her a poster that says Abby's Lab. Ducky gave her a picture of her and Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tim and Ducky.

Now Ziva's turn Gibbs gave her a desk calendar with American slang on it, Ducky gave her a woodened plaque that says welcome that holds her keys. Abby gave her a gift card for itunes so she can add more songs to her iPod. Tony gave her the movie Fugitive, Tim gave her a book of American landscapes.

Tim and Tony saw they only had four gifts. Gibbs said we bought gifts for you together. Gibbs gave them a gift card to Borders to buy movies and books for their home. Ducky gave them a painting of mountains, Ziva gave them a book on advice for newlyweds. Abby gave them a picture frame with multiple squares Abby said, "You must put wedding pictures in them". Now it was time for Tony and Tim to exchange gifts, first Tim's gift to Tony. Tony opened it and a huge smile on his face and showed everyone else. Tony gave Tim a hug and said, "Thank you". Now Tony's gift to Tim, he opened it and it was a leather notebook. That says on cover Journey of our lives, Tony explained that this for us to write our adventures down so other may see how we lived our life. Finally everyone gathered their bags and their gifts and said goodbye and see you at work. Tony was driving them home and asked, "Have a good Christmas"? Tim answered, "Yes, jus one way to end this day is to make love to you and you to me". They were now lying in bed almost asleep they both said love you and Merry Christmas.

Now this week is going to be busy wit preparations for their wedding. They still need to get travel itineraries from everyone they will ask on Monday, now they just sleep. The team got back to Tim on their flight information, Tony and Tim are leaving after work on Thursday the 30th get to Boston, they are leaving at 7:00pm that is why they have their luggage in their car so they can go straight to the airport. They needed to get their first to check with the hotel reservations, finally they got their room a text to Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and Ziva. Saying check in at the hotel and get settled then let us know you're here, then see you at lunch when you get here. To save gas Ducky and Gibbs are flying together and also Abby and Ziva. Ducky and Gibbs are taking the 8:00am flight day after Tony and Tim. Ziva and Abby also on the same day as Gibbs and Ducky. By 1:00pm everyone will be here then we will have lunch together, then decided what we want to do.

Everyone is sitting and eating lunch they decided that they want to do some sight seeing then dinner. After lunch they went and did some sight seeing, and had dinner at a bar/restaurant. Gibbs toasted Tony and Tim saying, "To Tim and Tony and a long and happy life together".

They got back to the hotel and got in the elevator to head to their rooms, Abby and Ziva rooms were on the fourth floor they got off and said good night see you at breakfast. The res of them were on the sixth floor, they got out and they reached Tony and Tim's room and Ducky headed to his room and wished Gibbs, Tony and Tim goodnight and went in. Gibbs said to Tony, "Can I talk with you Tony"? Tony answered, "Yes Tim why don't you go on in I will be in soon". After Tim was in their room Gibbs said, "I wanted to tell you this before tomorrow. If you do anything to hurt McGee I will not only give you a head slap you won't forget. I will keep you in the dog house for a good long while, is that clear"? "Crystal clear boss, I promise I won't ever hurt Tim" Tony answered. With that Gibbs said goodnight and went to his room.

Tony made it to their room and saw that Tim was in bed already watching TV, Tony made his way to Tim and Tim asked, "What did the boss have to say"? Tony said, "he said if I hurt you he will give me a head slap to remember, I promised him I will never hurt you. I mean that Tim I won't hurt you". Tony gave Tim a kiss and then changed got into bed and lying next to Tim, they were laying their when Tim was caressing Tony nipples. Tony said, "Oh I see you want me now do you" Tim answered him with a kiss on his mouth. Then he went from his mouth downward and when he reached Tony's cock, Tony moaned and said, "Tim please make love to me put that lovely cock in me". Tim moved back up and with a kiss he went and got the lubrication, he was back in bed with Tony's legs on his shoulders. Tim rubbed lubrication on his fingers and put one finger in Tony's entrance two and once Tony was ready Tim entered him slowly. With a kiss Tim pushed in all the way and rubbed against Tony's prostate and that did it, Tim thrust in and out and Tim was stroking Tony's cock at the same rhythm as his thrust. Tim leaned down and kissed Tony then moved his neck and bit it and left a mark, finally Tim was going to come so his thrust were faster. So was his stroking Tony's cock, Tim said, "Oh god Tony I am coming". Tony replied, "Baby go ahead and come I am to". With that Tim came hard into Tony and filled him up, with a couple of more strokes Tony came to. Now Tim was lying on top of Tony gave him a kiss and opened his mouth and their tongues touched, when they parted they said love you. Tim said, "Tony tomorrow I am marry you". Tony replied, "I would not want to marry anyone else, now let's get some sleep big day tomorrow". With the idea of finally getting married they fell asleep.

The next morning Tim and Tony work up and headed downstairs to have breakfast, they were eating and going over how the day is going to go. The schedule is breakfast then change into their nice suits and go to city hall so by 1:00pm they can be getting married then back to the hotel before dinner around 4pm. Because of every ones flights back to Washington DC.

When everyone was eating breakfast Tony told them the schedule, after some more sitting it was 11:30am they all went to get ready. Tim said meet back here in 20 minutes, once everyone was changed and ready to go. They had to take two taxis.

Now they were standing in front of the city hall building, once everyone were together they headed in. They found out where the Justice of the Peace was they went to the elevator, the Justice of the Peace was located on the 3rd floor. They now were in the small court room there was one couple ahead of them, the Justice was about done Tony looked at Tim and said, "You ready"? They looked at each other and Tim said, "you bet I am let's get married".

They were in front of the Justice and he started the ceremony, Tony and Tim looked at the team then the Justice said, "you are no legally partners". With that Tony and Tim gave each other a quick kiss.

And finally Tony put his matching ring on now they are officially married. Before they left everyone outside gave Tim and Tony hugs, now they got taxis and were heading back to the hotel. Everyone wanted to change into their clothes they are going to travel in and pack. So they can go the airport after dinner.

They were at the restaurant eating dinner, everyone gave a toast to Tony and Tim wishing them a long and happy life together. Tim got up and looked at Tony then the group and said, "Today I am a happy man because not only am I surrounded by my friends, I am also married to the man I love Tony DiNozzo" Tim leaned down and gave Tony a kiss.

Gibbs, Ziva, Abby got a flight back to Washington DC together at 6:00pm, then Tony and Tim got a flight back at 9:00pm so they could have a little extra time before going back to DC. They left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel, it was 5pm so Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva and Abby gave Tony and Tim a hug and said see you tomorrow at work. Tony and Tim went to their room.

Tim said, "Well what now we do not have to head to the airport till 8pm". Tony moved close to Tim and leaned down and kissed Tim and started to thrust his body against Tim. Tim was moaning and Tony said, "what do you think I want to do". "Make love for the first time as a married couple" Tim said.

Tony now had Tim on the bed and he was laying on top of him stroking up and down his body, Tim said, "we both are over dressed let's get naked".

Tony go fast to work and now they both were naked, Tim kissed Tony while they were thrusting each other. Tony stopped and said, "Tim I need to be in you now". Tim nodded and Tony turned Tim so he was on his hands and knees, once Tim was ready Tony lubricated his cock and kissed Tim and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready babe"? Tim said, "yes I am I need you" with that Tony entered Tim and brushed Tim's prostate and Tim just said, "Tony don't stop". Tony grabbed Tim's cock and was stroking it with the same rhythm of his thrusting, down and kissing Tim's back and caressing Tim's cock. Their movements quickened Tony thrust got faster and he said, "Tim I am oh god I am coming". Whit that Tony hit his climax and filled Tim with his substance. Tony was stroking Tim faster and Tim was pushing in Tony's hand and Tim was real close Tony could tell, Tony kissed Tim and with one last stroke Tim yelled, "Tony" and he came. With that they laid close to each other and said that they love each other and that we are married, now they were packed and left the hotel and was at their gate and boarding the plane. Once they landed in DC and got their luggage, they got to the car and drove home. They just said we have to work tomorrow let's go to bed, as they are laying their Tony said, "Where do you want to go on our honeymoon, I promise we are getting one". Tim said, "I will think about it and get back to you" with that they went to sleep.

The next morning they walked into the squad room and said good morning and got to work. Life goes on just now Tim and I don't have to keep their relationship a secret from the team, and we are married and showing it with out rings. Tony and Tim move forward together in life as husband and husband


End file.
